Hujan
by 71088wolf
Summary: Hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan di bawah hujan yang deras / HunHan / Yaoi.


Maaf jika ada kesamaan tokoh dan cerita tapi ini murni dari pikiranku. Aku hanya sedang tidak tahu apa kelanjutan Love Blossom dan galau karena ff Just One Day ku di delete FFN T.T tapi aku sudah repost. Ceritanya sama-sama manis seperti ini hahaha sepertinya hanya aku yang merasa cerita ini manis karena sesungguhnya ini gaje bgt, aku buatnya cepet pula.

.

_Aku sarankan kalian membacanya dengan mendengarkan lagu __**Utopia-Hujan. **__Aku sangat suka lagu ini karena aku juga suka hujan_

.

HunHan

.

.

Happy Reading

.

Aku benci hujan.

Aku benci dingin

Aku benci basah.

Aku benci menunggu.

Seperti sekarang ini aku harus menunggu di halte sendirian dalam hujan yang deras, aku bingung mengapa bisa hujan disaat langit cerah seperti ini?

Aku duduk sendirian menunggu hujan, rasanya sangat tidak enak.

Sangat dingin

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri agar bisa meredakan rasa dingin yang sangat menggigil ini. Bibirku sudah gemetar. Aku memejamkan mataku.

_Pluk_

Eh?

Seperti ada sesuatu di punggungku

Aku membuka mataku.. Dan…

Berdiri sesosok pemuda yang sangat aku kenal atau lebih tepatnya hanya aku yang mengenal dia di hadapanku sekarang

"Kau kedinginan kan? Pakai jaketku itu, diluarnya memang basah karena aku gunakan menerobos hujan untuk kesini tapi tenang saja dalamnya tidak basah kok. Cukup untuk sedikit menghangatkanmu." Ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Seseorang, seseorang yang telah aku sukai sejak lama berada di hadapanku sekarang.. memberikanku jaketnya, tersenyum padaku, dan menemaniku disini.. di bawah hujan yang deras tapi juga langit yag cerah.

"Ne, te-terima kasih Sehun-ssi" ucapku padanya

"Eh? Kau tau namaku? Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit wajah terkejut namun tetap tampan

"Iya, kebetulan aku Sunbaemu di sekolah" jawabku

"Benarkah? Oh kalo begitu siapa namamu Hyung?"

"Aku Luhan"

"Luhan Hyung" ucapnya. "Manis" lirihnya

"Ne?" aku seperti mendengarnya mengucapkan kata manis, tapi apakah itu benar?

"Ah, ani Hyung" Sehun tersenyum lagi

Hujan masih sangat deras tapi sekarang aku tidak membencinya. Tentu saja karena hujan sangat baik. Hujan menahannya disini bersamaku, orang yang duduk di sampingku sekarang, hanya berdua denganku. Meskipun kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya dari samping dari jarak sedekat ini.

Aku memperhatikannya, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Sehun sungguh sangat tampan, sejak dia pertama kali masuk ke sekolahku bahkan sampai sekarang dia sangat tampan. Dia hanya menakan kaos hitam polos dengan jeans hitam tapi sungguh Sehun sangat tampan.

Aku terus tersenyum sambil menatapnya dari samping. Terlihat dia yang sedang melihat kedepan, arah air yang berjatuhan dan mengalir di jalanan. Jalanan yang sepi dan tidak ada satupun orang atau kendaraan yang lewat.

Namun aku merasa hujan semakin membuatku kedinginan, meskipun aku senang ada Sehun disini dan meskipun aku memakai jaket hangat Sehun namun tetap aku merasa kedinginan.

Hujan, tolong aku. Tolong jangan buat aku semakin kedinginan, aku ingin menikmati detik ini bersama dia. Bersama Sehun.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk, aku sudah tidak memperhatikan Sehun yang di sampingku. Tubuhku semakin bergetar.

Grep

Eh?

Aku kaget.

Tentu saja.

Saat merasa kedinginan tiba-tiba tubuhku di tarik seseorang dan di bawa ke dalam dekapannya. Aku tau siapa yang mendekapku sekarang.

Sehun.

"Begini lebih baik Hyung, kau kelihatan sangat kedinginan" ucapnya dan mempererat dekapannya pada tubuhku

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Entah mengapa rasanya pipiku menghangat sekarang, detak jantungku juga sangat cepat. Aku menggigit bibirku, bukan karena kedinginan lagi tapi menahan teriakan bahagia dariku.

Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya, aku takut jika Sehun melihat wajahku yang memerah.

Aku terus dalam dekapannya, Sehun seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya meskipun hujan sudah mulai reda dan aku terus tersenyum.

Aku bahagia.

Hujan membuatku menunggu

Hujan membuatku kedinginan

Namun hujan menahannya disini bersamaku

Hujan membuat dia memeluk dan melindungiku

Mulai saat ini.. aku, Xi Luhan akan selalu bahagia jika hujan turun. Karna hujan akan selalu mengingatkaku tentangnya, tentang kami yang pertama kali berkenalan, tentang dia yang memberikan jaketnya saat aku kedinginan, tentang dia yang memelukku karena kedinginan, dan tentang perasaanku yang semakin mendalam kepadanya..

Tentang cintaku padanya.

Terima kasih.. Hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Review?_


End file.
